A MuhyoXRoji Fluff Fic
by Katrillion506
Summary: Muhyo wakes up early and hears something strange coming from Roji's room. What could it be? WARNING:Adorable MuhyoXRoji (ewe)


**A Muhyo x Roji short story. (This pair is so adorable XD. We need more MxR fics.)**

**This is a song fic (I guess that's what it's called?) so you might want to listen to 'Things I'll never say' by Avril Levigne before you read this so you know what it sounds like.**

**Fun fact: Microsoft word tries to change 'Muhyo' to 'Mushy, Mayo, or Mayor'.**

* * *

It was one of those extremely rare days, the ones where Muhyo got up before nine, when he thought he heard singing coming from his assistant's room. He brushed it off as his groggy mind playing tricks on him but when he heard it again he slipped quietly out of bed, tip-toed over to Roji's room and cracked the door open a little so he could see inside.

Roji was in his pajamas singing along to the radio using his hairbrush as a fake microphone and he was swinging his hips a little too, making Muhyo smile. Roji even started dancing and acting like he was on stage, trying to put on a show for his 'fans'. Muhyo had to put his hand over his mouth so Roji wouldn't hear him laugh.

The song ended a few momens later and Muhyo was about to go in there and tease Roji when another song came on and Roji started to bob his head along to the beat. Muhyo decided that the teasing could wait and opened the door a little more, careful to not make any noise. Roji started singing and Muhyo strained his ears to listen.

"I'm tuggin' at my hair,

I'm pulling at my clothes,

I'm tryin' to keep my cool,

I know it shows.

I'm starin' at my feet,

My cheeks are turnin' red.

I'm searchin' for the words,

Inside my head.

I'm feelin' nervous,

tryin to be so perfect,

'cause I know you're worth it,

You're worth it, yeah.

If I could say what I wanna say.

I'd say I wanna blow you… away.

Be with you every night.

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I wanna see,

I wanna see you go down, on one knee.

Marry me today.

Guess I'm wishin' my life away.

With these things I'll never say."

For a moment the lyrics stopped and Muhyo thought to himself how adorable Roji looked when he sung, but then the lyrics started again and Muhyo opened the door another inch and watched.

"It don't do me any good.

It's just a waste of time.

What use is it to you,

What's on my mind?

If it aint comin' out,

we're not goin' anywhere.

So why can't I just tell you,

that I care?

'Cause I'm feelin nervous,

tryin' to be so perfect,

'cause I know you're worth it,

you're worth it, yeah.

If I could say what I wanna say,

I'd say I wanna blow you… away.

Be with you every night.

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I wanna see,

I wanna see you go down, on one knee.

Marry me today.

Guess I'm wishin' my life away,

with these things I'll never say.

What's wrong,

with my tongue?

These words keep slippin' away!

I studder,

I stumble,

like I've got nothing to say! (Roji's voice cracked on that last note, making Muhyo smile a little more.)

'Cause I'm feelin' nervous,

tryin' to be so perfect,

'cause I know you're worth it,

you're worth it, yeah!"

Roji hummed along to this part and didn't see that the door was open all the way and Muhyo was watching him with a huge grin and a slight blush.

"Guess I'm wishin' my life away,

with these things I'll never say.

If I could say what I wanna say,

I'd say I wanna blow you… away.

Be with you every night.

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I wanna see,

I wanna see you go down, on one knee.

Marry me today.

Guess I'm wishin' my life away,

with these things I'll never say.

These things I'll never say."

The song ended and Roji set his brush down on his dresser, not interested in the next song. He went to go open the door so he could wake Muhyo up, but instead saw Muhyo standing there in the doorway.

A blush spread across Roji's face when he realized Muhyo had heard him singing. "Muhyo! How long have you been there?!"

"Since the beginning of the song." Muhyo smiled when he saw Roji's face get even redder. "Is this what you do in the morning?"

Roji looked down at the ground, trying to hide his blush. "Sometimes." Muhyo motioned for Roji to come closer and he kneeled in front of Muhyo.

Muhyo slipped his hand to the back of Roji's neck and placed a light kiss on Roji's lips. When he pulled away he moved his hand to Roji's burning cheek. "You should sing more often. You sound beautiful."

Roji placed his hand on top of Muhyo's and smiled. "You think so?" Muhyo brushed his thumb against Roji's cheek. "Definitely."


End file.
